Things said by or about Judge Fairfax
Kek-W: "Despite his propensity for irruptive bouts of violence, there's something slightly hapless about Fairfax. He feels to me like he's a lost soul ... I feel sorry for Fairfax: he never caught a break in his life." Interview on Facebook. ---- Judge: "We took out Hoyle, but Fairfax has hacked his GPS. That bastard's smart... he's using the stormfront as cover." ''2000 AD'' prog 1973. ---- Judge Fairfax: "Is there a Justice Department drone in the vicinity? Answer: yes or no?" Byke: "Look out the window like skzzzz everyone else, you dick." Jess Childs: "Heh. You got no friends, mister. Even your bike hates you." ''2000 AD'' prog 1974. ---- Judge: "Fairfax was the old chief's fixer. He's smart and resourceful, but lacks purpose. New chief thinks he has potential. Wants him as his fourth lieutenant." ''2000 AD'' prog 1975. ---- Zombie: "You! They're coming for you, Fairfax! They sent their servants to the station. To Silver Creek. I... see their traces all around me. Hear their foul cobweb voices on the wind. You've been judged!" ''2000 AD'' prog 1976. ---- Fairfax: "You will not use cuss words. You will acknowledge chain of command. You will accord me the respect my rank entitles me to." Byke: "Sure. Start behaving like a skzzt Judge and I'll start treating you like one." ''2000 AD'' prog 1977. ---- Judge: "Those two city Judges said you were bad to the bone. A bastard." ''2000 AD'' prog 1978. ---- Byke: "Yeah, that's it. Just walk away — it's your signature move. Anything you can't fix with your skzz fists..." 2000 AD prog 1979. ---- Judge: "Chief's a shrewd judge of character. He's seen your potential — the real you. Wants to put all that self-loathing to good use." 2000 AD prog 1980. ---- Jess: "My folks'd be alive if you hadn't come to our farm. I could kill you now and no one would ever know or care." Fairfax: "Wouldn't blame you, neither." 2000 AD prog 1981. ---- Fairfax: "Trust me... I'm a cop." 2000 AD prog 2011 (published January 2017). ---- Narrator: "Been sick for days now. Aching joints, toxins oozing out of his pores... Can't tell if the stink he can smell is the poisoned landscape — or himself. He knuckles down. Goes deep inside himself. Loses himself in the blur of the road, the rumble of the Lawrider's engine. Plots acts of dark violence against an endless list of enemies." 2000 AD prog 2023. ---- Jess: "I blamed you for losing my family. Wanted to kill you..." Fairfax: "I know. I saw it in your eyes." Jess: "And I saw something in yours. I think that deep down inside you want to be a good person, Mister Fairfax." 2000 AD prog 2024. ---- Sister Psiren: "I can hear him, Gates, hear his pain and misery... and it's beautiful. Oh, Judge Fairfax, what a sad, screwed-up man you are..." 2000 AD prog 2028. ---- Judge De'Ath (in flashback, with cocaine): "Pure, with a street value of fifteen million. All mine now. Ours... Congrats. You just passed your final assessment — Judge Fairfax." 2000 AD prog 2029. ---- Agatha Proudwater: "Death surrounds him. Tries to claim him." 2000 AD prog 2031. ---- Fairfax (fighting a zombie): "Don't ever — nff! — lay a hand on that kid again." 2000 AD prog 2032. ---- Agatha Proudwater: "Help me keep her safe. Jess Childs believes in you. Don't let her down." 2000 AD prog 2161. Category:Quotes